Be Mine?
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: For mew puddingJoey has two days till the school Valnetines dance.He wants to ask Kiko but he's afaird she say no.What if she say yes?Can he get her somethng?


Be Mine?

DMoS: Hello!

Torru: What's going on?

Yugi: This is the second time

Yami: Dark Mage

DMoS: For your entertainment, and for Mew Pudding. For Valentines Day, I decide to make a one-shot about Joey and Kiko, my and Mew Pudding's character. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea doesn't own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This_ means in mind

-

"Valentines Day Dance" read Tristan. "A two days from now" Duke said. "Say what!" Joey exclaimed. Tristan and Duke quickly jumped up. "Yo bro, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tristan shouted. Joey was too busy re-reading the poster posted on the school bulletin board to listen. "Don't tell me Joey doesn't have a date" Duke said. Joey turned around and nodded. "WHAT!" Tristan and Duke exclaimed. "That is not like you" Duke said. "I know" Joey said. Tristan all of a sudden got an idea. "Have you asked Kiko?" Tristan asked. "What?" Joey asked. "Have you asked Kiko? You know, she's a blonde she-""I KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!" Joey shouted cutting Tristan off. "Easy man" Duke said. "Why didn't you ask her?" Tristan asked. "Well…… Uh….. You see" Joey hesitated. "Joey, we all know you had a crush on her every since she and her cousins en-roll in the school" Duke explained. "You have been talking to Earthzina, right?" Joey asked with a blush on him. "Actually, it shows Joey" Tristan said. "Danmit!" Joey cussed under his breathe. "C'mon we better get to class before the bell rings" Tristan said. "Right" Joey said. The three boys headed to there first period.

During first period

Joey was tapping his pencil, ignoring the lesson the teacher was giving him. Joey was had his eye on Kiko, who was half way across the room, tapping her pencil too. Joey decides to send a note to Kiko. He took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note. Once done, he folds it up and expertly bounces it off his desk onto Kiko's desk.

Kiko received the note and open it. The note read:

**_Hey Kiko, do you get what the teacher is talking about? I think he is speaking a weird language that I never heard off! One thing is….. It's BORING!_**

_**Joey**_

Kiko gave a small giggle. She took out a green pen and answered the note. After she finishes the response she bounces it off her desk and the note land on Joey's desk.

Joey received the note and opened it. The note read:

**_I have no idea what's he talking about. You're right; the teacher is talking a weird language I don't understand. I'm so bored! Someone help me from the hell ness boredom!_**

Joey snickers. He thought about asking Kiko to the dance. _But what if she doesn't like to go? What if she'll hate me for that? What if—_Before Joey could think more another note came to him. He opened the note. It read:

_**Um…. Joey, would you like to go to the dance with me?**_

_**Kiko**_

Joey was stunned. Kiko was asking him to go to the dance with her. Joey looked at Duke and Tristan, who were behind him. Both of them nodded their head. Joey wrote the answered and bounces it of his desk.

Kiko got the note and opened it. The note read:

_**Sure Kiko. I would like to go. Pick you at 8:00 pm?**_

Kiko looked across the room and nodded her head. Joey smiled. Tristan and Duke gave Joey victory punches on his back.

Joey was one happy boy!

After School

"For….. He's a jolly good man, for he's a jolly good man, for he's a jolly good man-MAN! That no one can't deny!" sang Duke and Tristan as the three boys left school. "C'mon, stop you guys!" Joey said blushing a little bit. "You should be proud of yourself, Joey" Tristan said. "Yeah, you're right" Joey said. "So, what are you going to get her?" Duke asked. Joey stopped in his tracks. "Bro, are you all right?" Tristan asked. "God damnit! I was too busy finding a date that I forgot to get them a gift!" Joey exclaimed. "Gee man, can't believe you forgot." Tristan said. Joey mumbled curses. "What are you doing here man?" Duke said. "Go and get a gift!" "Right, I'm outta of here. See ya!" Joey said leaving Duke and Tristan. "Do you think he'll find something?" Tristan asked Duke. "I think not" Duke said.

Two hours later

Joey couldn't find anything for Kiko. "Danmit, I can't find anything for Kiko!" Joey yelled. Joey was about to give up when he saw a plushy in the window. The plushy was a brown fur ball with green arms and purple eyes. (AN: That is sooo easy). It was holding a heart. Joey looked at the sky and said "Thank you, God!" Joey went into the shop and bought the plushy.

(AN: I'm going to skip to the day of the dance)

The Day of the dance - 8:00 pm

Joey was in a black jacket, with a white dress shirt and black pants. He was doing some last minute check on his outfit and he had Kiko's present with him. He went up to the door and knocked it. The door was answered by no other than Kiko. Joey heart skipped a beat. Kiko was wearing a lime green dress that was up to her knees and skinning straps on her shoulders. She also had her Aqua Phoenix pendent on. "Whoa, you look fantastic" Joey said. "Thanks, Joey" Kiko said. The two blondes headed to the school dance.

At the school in the gym (AN: In my school, that's where the dances are held)

Joey and Kiko entered the gym and saw lots of people dancing. "Um… Do you want me to get you a drink?" Joey asked. "Sure Joey" Kiko answered. "Okay" Joey said. Joey left Kiko and went to the refreshment table.

When Joey got there, he picked up some drinks and was going back to Kiko until he was called "Yo, Joey!" Joey turned around and saw Duke and Tristan coming up. "You made it man" Tristan said. "Yeah, I made it with a date" Joey said proud. "Did you have the gift for her?" Duke asked. "Yup" Joey answered. "There is something special in the heart I wrote her" Joey added. "Did you drop the 'L' bomb?" Tristan asked. Joey pouted. "You have been talking to Earthzina, right?" Joey asked annoyed. "Maybe" Tristan said. "Well, I'm gonna make this night prefect for Kiko!" Joey said. With that he left Tristan and Duke.

Joey was going back to Kiko when he notices a jock-punk trying to flirt with Kiko. "For the last time, I only date within my species." Kiko said. The jock didn't want to stop so, he counties to flirt with her. Joey was getting really pissed off. Joey putted the drinks down on a table and went up to the jock. "Why don't ya leave her alone, you bastard" Joey said. The jock looked at him. "You wouldn't stand against me, Wheeler" the jock said. "Do you really want to fight?" He asked. Joey was really getting pissed off. He was about to tackle the jock, when the jock backed up and garbed Joey. He then threw Joey on the refreshment table. Joey crashed on to the refreshment table. The other students at the dance started to laugh at Joey. Joey was publicly humiliated. He glared at the other students but, the students just laughed at him. Joey got up and ran out of the gym. Kiko watched, hurt. "Looks like he's not showing his face again" said the jock. The jock laughed and went away. Tristan and Duke approached Kiko. "Poor Joey" Kiko said. "That bastard has no right to humiliate Joey in front of the whole school!" Duke said pissed off. "When I get my hand on him I'll beat him all the way down to hell!" Tristan threatened. "I think I should go and get him" Kiko suggested. "All right, Kiko" Duke said. Kiko left the gym in search for Joey.

Outside

Joey was in the courtyard kicking some random stuff along the ground. "I can't believe that bastard made a joke in front of me!" Joey shouted. He kicked more random things. "And right in Kiko too! My life is a living hell!" He shouted again. Joey sat on the bench to cool down. He looked at the gift he got Kiko. _I'll never give her the gift or tell my feelings to her_ Joey thought. Joey putted his head down.

Kiko had arrived at the courtyard. She saw Joey on the bench with his head Joey. "Joey" Kiko said in a whisper. She went up to Joey and sat next to him. "Joey, are you all right?" Kiko asked. "I ruin it" Joey mutters. "Excuse me?" Kiko said. "It's my fault Kiko. I humiliate myself in front of you" Joey said. "Joey" Kiko said. "I bet you think I'm the stupidest guy ever" Joey said keeping his head down. "Oh Joey" Kiko said. She put her hand under Joey's chin so she could at him face to face. "I don't think that" She said. "I think you're the coolest, the funniest, and the best duelist I ever met" She said. Joey smiled. "Do you really think I'm funny?" Joey asked. Kiko smiled and nodded her head cutely. Joey got up and faced Kiko. "Um… Kiko… I got this for you" Joey said as he handed her a gift that was warped in red warping paper. "Joey, I couldn't" Kiko said as she received the gift. "I want you to have it Kiko" Joey said. Kiko looked at Joey and then the gift. "All right, I'll open it" She said. Kiko slowly opened the gift. When she was done she gave her famous squeal of joy. There, she had a Kuriboh plushy. The plushy was holding a heart. "Open the heart" Joey said. Kiko open the heart and read the note. The note read:

_**Kiko,**_

**_For once, I found out what love means. When I first saw you I felt I was in heaven when I saw you. I laughed when you made those funny jokes on the preps and the jocks and even moneybags! The way you change into a different animal was pretty awesome! What I'm trying to say is that…. Well, I like you a lot Ki, and… will be mine?_**

_**Love Joey**_

Kiko didn't know what to say. She had mixed feelings of surprises and happiness. Kiko like Joey a lot too. She got up and the next thing you know it, she glomped Joey. (AN: Glomp means pin down). Kiko was now on top of Joey, nuzzling her face on Joey's cheek cat like. "I'm…. Guessing that's a yes?" Joey asked. Kiko nodded her head fast. "And I'm guessing the nuzzling like a cat means you like me too?" Joey asked again. Kiko smiled. "Yup Joey" Kiko said. She got off of Joey and helps him up. "Do you want to go back to the dance?" Joey asked. Kiko shook her head no. "I don't want to be around those jocks and preps that are the size of Bulborbs" Kiko said. (AN: Don't own Pikman). Joey laughed again. "I really like your jokes" Joey said. "And I really like you Joey" Kiko said. She moved up to Joey and gives him a kiss. Joey blushed after receiving the kiss. "Can I get another with that?" Joey said. He moved up to Kiko and kissed her. This was on Valentines Day Joey and Kiko will never forget,

THE END

-

DMoS: Done!

Torru: That was sweet

Yugi: Mew Pudding is going to kill you

Yami: Yeah

DMoS: She wouldn't. She'll just get back at me. Review and Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
